1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electrical card connectors, and more particularly to an electrical card connector assembled on a printed circuit board (PCB) for electrically connected with other electrical devices.
2. Description of Related Arts
With a rapid development of the electronic technology, electrical products, such as Personal Digital Assistants (PDA), Digital Still Cameras (DSC) or etc, are more and more minimized and meanwhile, the other way, are urgent of larger storage for meeting with customer's multiple and variety requirements. Memory cards, storing message and then transferring information between the electrical product and another one, are invented. Memory cards may be express cards, card buses, smart cards or etc adapted for different electrical card connectors.
An electrical card connector is always electrically connected with a PCB for electrically connected with other electrical devices. Usually, the electrical card connector comprises an insulating housing, a plurality of terminals received in the insulating housing and a metal shield covering the insulating housing. The metal shield forms a plurality of locking portions at two lateral sides and the PCB defines a plurality of matable elements mating with the locking portions for associating the electrical card connector with the PCB. The terminals comprise soldering portions electrically connected with soldering pads of the PCB. The PCB has a large size and the soldering pads connected with the soldering portions of the terminals only take a little room of the PCB, a large space of the PCB is unavailable and of course, it causes a waste of material.
Hence, an improved electrical card connector, which can avoid a waste of material, is desired.